How To Save A Life
by Valkubuslove
Summary: Follows the Kenzi scale (3x06), Tamsin tries to redeem herself after her accusations of Bo. Rated M, just in case.


A loud crash rebounded throughout the interrogation room as Tamsin slammed a tall, tattooed, male suspect, chest and face first, against the cold, metal table. Dyson winced as he heard the thud of bone and flesh against metal, but didn't dare interrupt the angry Valkyrie.

"Tell me where the girl is!" Tamsin yelled sharply and firmly at the Fae underneath her. "Unless you want to lose an arm..."

All the while, Tamsin had been twisting the perps forearm higher along his back, causing him to wince and groan in agony. She didn't let up and Dyson didn't stop her. He knew how important Kenzi was to Bo even though Tamsin didn't. She really had no reason to help find her, but Dyson knew she was a better tracker than he was.

"I'd tell her if I were you, man. Her threats are never empty." Dyson said, crossing his arms against his chest with an amused smirk.

The suspect began to tremble under Tamsin's grip and soon he began to bellow with raucous, maniacal laughter.

"You'll never find her." He said, practically out of breath. "She's deep in a wood, where the sun won't shine, shrouded by trees, guarded by silver. The beast who lingers, feeding on the sheen."

"Seriously, dude?" Tamsin scoffed, releasing the man. "If I wanted to solve riddles, I would've gone and hunted down Gandalf."

Dyson took initiative and pulled the man up against the wall, throwing one punch at his jaw, sending him sprawling against the cold metal again.

"Now." Dyson growled lowly, hovering over the man's ear. "Tell us where Kenzi is!"

Suddenly, his head jerked up, knocking Dyson back, as the man began to convulse and foam at the mouth.

"What the hell?" Tamsin yelled with her hands up, slightly in disgust and ready to defend herself. "You better hope this guy doesn't have rabies." She said to Dyson, as the door to the interrogation room swung open and the man stopped his tantrum.

"Suicide Fae?" Bo said, dressed in leather down to the boots.

As the succubus walked in, she spared an annoyed glance over at Tamsin, who just crossed her arms defiantly. Dyson's wolfy grin peeked through his trimmed beard as he eyed the brunette leaning over the deceased. Tamsin took notice and cleared her throat loudly and hopefully, not obnoxiously enough to give anything away. She couldn't deny a glance in the woman's direction. Not when she was so blatantly bent over and looking as ravishing as always.

"Looks like it." Dyson said, edging closer and leaning against the metal table.

Bo took notice of the white, frothy substance and turned away. "I'm guessing Tamsin couldn't get anything out of him?" She inquired somewhat angrily, as if the Valkyrie wasn't even in the room.

"Well-" Dyson began, only to be cut off by the Valkyrie in question.

"Slow your roll, succulette. Like it or not, _you_ need _me_." Tamsin rebutted. "He gave out a clue before he bit it."

"Deep in a wood, where the sun won't shine, shrouded by trees, guarded by silver. The beast who lingers, feeding on the sheen..." Dyson contemplated lowly.

"I take it neither of you have a clue of what that means so, I'll be back." Bo said hastily, as she made her way out the door.

Tamsin followed and grabbed the brunette's wrist, pulling her into the break room.

"What the hell, Tamsin?" Bo exclaimed, pulling her arm out of the Valkyrie's grip.

"'The beast who lingers, feeding on the sheen.' It's a Kitsune." Tamsin said, matter-of-factly. "You should really let people talk before you walk off, Succubus."

"Yeah, well, I can barely stand being in the same room as you..." Bo said, reaching for the doorknob, only to be cut off by Tamsin blocking the way. "You could've said this while Dyson was around."

"Look, I'll always be two steps ahead of you. Call it a perk of having been around the same block thousands of times." Tamsin said lowly. "I'm trying to help you. And not just because I'm Dyson's partner. I know it may seem out of the blue and false, but just... Trust me, as hard as that may be after I tried to send you to prison."

"Fine." Bo sighed. "Just stay out of my way and maybe this'll work. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to prepare and fill Dyson in. I want to get this over with."

"Yeah, about that. He won't be of much use. Wolves and Kitsunes? They don't get along. His sense if smell will jam before we even get out there. And I have a better chance off keeping you safe than that mangy mutt anyway..." Tamsin joked halfheartedly.

"I don't need you to protect me. I can handle my own." Bo said defensively.

Tamsin shrugged and watched as the gears turned in Bo's mind. She didn't utter a word, knowing she had pushed her luck far enough. Just getting the brunette to stand in the room alone with her was enough to put the Valkyries heart in her mouth. She knew no could read her aura like an open book and maybe she had an inkling if her feelings dancing in her mind, but Tamsin knew Bo would never feel the same. After all, her hate for the Valkyrie overrode anything else.

"Great, so I'm stuck with you... Let's get this over with."Bo said finally, walking out the door.

Tamsin could see the reluctance in Bo's body language, but knew how important Kenzi was to her. If she couldn't get to Bo directly, she could get to her through Kenzi.

It was just a matter of finding her first.

* * *

A/N: My first request from TrustInFaith. I hope I'll do it justice. Follows episode 3x06 onward. Read, review, follow, favorite, anything works. :)


End file.
